Betelgeuse, The Lord of All Dragons
"Climate change arises quickly!" is a major Doom Mode superboss fought anywhere in the world. She is summoned by using the Solar Egg item anywhere and is fought anytime. The player should be very well equipped and prepared before summoning her as the superboss is incredibly challenging. When summoned, a status message will appear in the chat saying "Climate change arises quickly!". After that, the screen will turn dark orange and the dragon will appear. The player is automatically been inflicted the Betelgeuse's Curse debuff, which prevents the usage of teleportation items. Betelgeuse is an extremely challenging superboss even for experienced players. Appearance * resembles Betsy but the sprite looks different. * She has a fiery tail that can melt any player in seconds. * Betelgeuse's entire body appears to be hellish, because she has red wings, and orange skin. Stats Miscellaneous * 100% knockback (KB) resistance * Inflicts: On Fire!, Daybroken, Solar Inferno, Dragon's Curse * Spawn Time: Anytime Summons * Nature Destroyer * Climate Egg * Nuclear Explosion Drops * Solar Slasher (at 25.35% chance) * Nuclear Launcher (at 25.35% chance) * Eclipse Capsule (at 100% chance) * Universal Smashhammer (at 25.35% chance) * Sun Blaster (at 50% chance) * 999 Solar Fragments (at 100% chance) * Treasure Bag (Betelgeuse, The Lord of All Dragons) (at 100% chance only on Expert Mode) * 5000 Platinum Coins (at 100% chance) * 15-30 Super Healing Potions (at 100% chance) Notes * Betelgeuse's fight is unpredictable, because of the attack pattern, and everything that goes with it. * The player must be very well equipped and prepared before fighting, because of the sheer difficulty of the boss. * The player must use a weapon that deals at least 50,000 damage or more. Behaviour Betelgeuse behaves similarly like Betsy, but way more deadly, disastrous and powerful. She moves at very high speeds, dealing an insane amount of contact damage. Between these moves, she will also perform a plethora of other deadly attacks, from firing a collection of projectiles, breathing a huge fiery breath, laying climate eggs, and summoning several minions to fight alongside her. She also has the ability to go through solid blocks. If the player moves anywhere near Betelgeuse's head or mouth, she will chomp up the player, leading to instant death. At the start of the fight, Betelgeuse will move slowly at first, but progressively moves faster as the health decreases. When Betelgeuse's health drops to or below 10%, she becomes completely invulnerable to all attacks and starts to regenerate 5,000,000 / 10,000,000 health every second. This lasts for 10 / 15 seconds. After she has regenerated more health, she becomes vulnerable again. During the fight, Betelgeuse will start to ram the player at an extremely high speed, in an attempt to kill the player instantly. This happens every 16 / 10 '''seconds. She will also stop and lay Climate Eggs. Once the eggs have hatched, baby Nature Destroyers will come out of their eggs and follow the player until they are slain. When the player attempts to outrun Betelgeuse, she will teleport directly to the player's presence and deal insanely high damage to the player. When the player dies, the fight cancels and Betelgeuse flies away. Attacks Phase 1 * Flies slowly at first. * Charges at the player once. * Breathes fire. * Spawns Nature Destroyers. * Lays Climate Eggs. * Fires projectiles at the player. * Shoots a Solar Ball that destroys solid blocks. * When Betelgeuse's health drops to 75%, Betelgeuse will enter Phase 2. Phase 2 * Moves at a faster speed. * Charges at the player twice. * Breathes fire for longer. * Lays more eggs. * Teleports directly at the player. * Spits out a Nuclear Flame. * When Betelgeuse's health drops to 50%, Betelgeuse will enter Phase 3. Phase 3 * Fires more projectiles at the player. * Her charges are much faster. * Eggs hatch quicker. * Spawns Nuclear Explosions. * Shoots a Solar Deathray. * When Betelgeuse's health drops to 25%, Betelgeuse will enter Phase 4. Phase 4 * Summons more minions. * Teleports whenever the player attempts to move away from Betelgeuse's presence. * Has the ability to ram into the player at a very high speed. * Her tail moves faster. * Turns invisible once her health drops to 11%, but her eyes are still visible. This effect lasts for 5 / '''10 seconds. * When Betelgeuse's health drops to 10%, Betelgeuse will Enter Phase 5. Phase 5 * Moves at a much faster speed. * Breathes fire for much longer. * Lays a lot of eggs. * Summons much more minions. * Fires much more projectiles. * Teleports more often. * Her charges are much faster. * When Betelgeuse's health drops to 0, Betelgeuse will regenerate 50,000,000 health back and enter an Expert Mode-exclusive Phase 6 (Only happens in Expert Mode worlds). Phase 6 (Expert Mode-exclusive) * Moves faster. * Makes fake copies of herself. * Her stats are increased. * Betelgeuse's minions are much faster. * Always charges at the player. * When her health drops to 0 the second time, Betelgeuse is entirely defeated. Expert Mode * Betelgeuse is much faster. * Her attacks deal much more damage. * She summons much more minions. * She has 10,000,000,000 HP. * She charges faster. Aftermath When Betelgeuse is defeated for the first time, the following things happen: * Nuclear Ore generates underground. * Flare Harpies now spawn in Space. * WIP Trivia * The bosses' name is a reference to the star's name Betelgeuse, the second-brightest star in the constellation of Orion. * The sprite of Betelgeuse closely resembles the crossover boss Betsy, but looks a little different. * currently has the most health of any boss/superboss in the wiki, at an astounding 5,000,000,000 (5 billion). * She appears to be a solar dragon. * This boss has the longest name of any superboss in the wiki. Credits * Credit for the article and sprite goes to Gibbons29 The 2nd. * Date of creation: 19/10/2019 Category:Boss Category:Superboss Category:Post-Moon Lord Boss Category:Post-Moon Lord Category:Enemies Category:Post-Moon Lord Enemies Category:Doom Mode Category:Doom Mode Enemies Category:Doom Mode Boss